


The Cursed Called Love

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Bagi Kuro cinta tak ada bedanya dengan kutukan
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Cursed Called Love

Jika ada hal yang tidak pernah Kuroo mengerti di dunia ini, itu adalah eksistensi seorang Akaashi Keiji. Lelaki itu datang begitu saja dalam kehidupannya. Tanpa sapa. Tanpa izin. Kemudian sesuka hati membangun sarang di ruang kosong hati Kuroo yang kebetulan sangat kosong itu. 

Akaashi Keiji. Nama yang selalu tanpa sengaja membuat Kuroo tersenyum seharian. Nama yang tanpa sengaja ia tunggu-tunggu kabarnya. Nama yang selalu ia sebut bagai mantra dalam kepalanya ketika hati tengah merindu.

_Cinta_ _itu_ _misteri_

Kuroo setuju benar dengan ungkapan itu. Ia tidak tau kapan hatinya mulai diisi lelaki itu dan bagaimana. Ia hanya sadar ia tengah jatuh cinta ketika ia mendapati dirinya menatap Akaashi dari kejauhan selama _summer camp_. Ia sadar ia tengah jatuh cinta ketika mendapati dirinya selalu berusaha berada di dekat lelaki itu. Ia sadar ia tengah jatuh cinta ketika tangannya terasa berat untuk melepaskan tangan Akaashi ketika bersalaman. Ahh, Kuroo ingin sekali menyentuh tangannya, ingin sekali ia genggam kemudian menautkan jemari mereka.

Hanya ketika memikirkan Akaashi waktu terasa terlalu cepat berlalu. Kuroo bisa duduk di meja belajarnya yang menghadap jendela itu berjam-jam hanya untuk mengulang memori memorinya akan si rambut ikal itu. Bagaimana cara ia berkedip. bagaimana cara ia berbicara. Bagaimana cara ia tertawa. Bagaimana cara ia menyembunyikan rasa cemas dengan menekan jari-jarinya. Semua hal hal kecil itu cukup membuat Kuroo tersenyum seperti orang bodoh seharian. Ah, bahkan Kuroo ingat bagaimana cara Akaashi berjalan. Bagaimana cara Akaashi minum. Bagaimana jakun itu bergerak naik turun ketika meneguk air. Sialan, semuanya tampak menakjubkan di mata Kuroo.

_Cinta_ _itu_ _bodoh_

Ya, cinta Kuroo memang bodoh. Jika sudah menyangkut Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo akan sangat sangat bodoh. Memangnya siapa yang akan tetap pintar ketika jatuh cinta? Apa salah Kuroo ketika ia terlalu banyak mengisi botol minumannya saat Akaashi tertawa di depannya? Kuroo juga manusia. Saat Akaashi tertawa dunia rasanya berhenti dan jantungnya ingin meledak. Dada Kuroo masih sakit ketika mengingat momen itu lagi. Dadanya terlalu sesak dan penuh akan perasaan cinta.

_Cinta_ _itu_ _sakit_

Otak Kuroo sudah sakit sejak dulu karena cinta. Hanya wajah Akaashi yang selalu berkeliaran tanpa peduli waktu di dalam sana. Lelaki itu menciptakan manic pada adrenaline nya dan Kuroo jadi tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar beberapa saat. Kuroo sakit parah. Penyebab dan penyembuhnya sama, sama sama Akaashi Keiji. Apa Kuroo harus menyambangi kediamannya untuk sebuah pertanggungjawaban?

_Cinta_ _itu_ _sepi_

Ketika kamu mendapati cintamu tengah bersembunyi dan memuntahkan puluhan kelopak erika bercampur darah. Hanahaki. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Erika. Kesepian. Akaashi tengah mencintai seseorang dalam kesepian. 

_Cinta_ _itu_ _sedih_

Kuroo pikir dengan keberadaannya di samping lelaki itu cukup menutupi lubang besar menganga pada diri Akaashi. Lubang dari segala kesedihan yang bernama sepi. Akaashinya kesepian. Kuroo cukup arogan ketika berpikir ia seorang diri cukup untuk menutupnya. Kuroo tidak peduli Akaashi bertepuk sebelah tangan pada siapa. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin berada disamping Akaashi. Ia hanya ingin menggenggam tangannya setiap hari. Memeluk lelaki itu ketika hari terlalu berat. Akaashi, aku disini. Apa yang membuatmu merasa sepi? Apa yang tidak aku berikan pada hari-hari mu? Apa tidak bisa kita buang saja perasaan cintamu yang menyedihkan itu ke seberang jalan dan bahagia bersama?

_Cinta_ _itu_ _kosong_

Tidak peduli sekeras apa usaha Kuroo untuk mengisi gelas milik Akaashi, hasilnya akan tetap sama. Gelas itu akan tetap selalu kosong. Air yang dituangkan Kuroo akan selalu berubah menjadi uap sebelum menyentuh dasar. Tidak sempat sedikitpun untuk bertemu. Atau memang gelas Akaashi saja yang begitu penuh lubang tak terlihat hingga air yang dibawa Kuroo selalu bocor tanpa sisa.

_Cinta_ _itu_ _buta_

Sebuta Bokuto yang tidak juga menyadari jika Akaashi mencintainya. Sebuta Akaashi yang tidak tau kapan harus melepas pergi cintanya. Sebuta Kuroo yang tak kunjung mengerti bahwa hati Akaashi bukan untuknya. Cukup buta hingga kelopak kuroyuki bercampur darah itu keluar dari mulutnya di tengah sore ketika menunggu kabar akaashi. Hanahaki, sialan.

_Cinta_ _itu_ _kutukan_

Bagi Kuroo, tidak ada keadaan yang lebih baik untuk menggambarkan kondisi cintanya selain kutukan. Paru parunya pedih ditusuk akar kuroyoki. Tenggorokannya perih bergesekan dengan kelopak kuroyuki setiap ia batuk. Hanya rasa besi yang mampu ia cecap sejak bunga sialan itu tumbuh menancap dalam disana. Ingin Kuroo buang saja. Ingin Kuroo cabut saja. Ingin sekali Kuroo menyerah. Terlalu perih. Terlalu sakit. Bagaimana Akaashi bisa bertahan dan menyembunyikan erikanya selama ini? Apa Akaashi tidak mau kehilangan perasaannya pada Bokuto. Apa segitu dalam cintanya pada Bokuto? Apa Kuroo akan melakukan yang sama? Bertahan dengan kuroyuki entah sampai kapan. Satu yang Kuroo sadari adalah Kuroo tidak ingin kehilangan perasaan ini. Kuroo tidak ingin kehilangan cintanya. Kuroo tidak ingin kehilangan Akaashi. Akaashinya. Maka hidup benar-benar seperti dalam kutukan. Kutukan karena cinta. Kutukan yang kuroo sebut pula sebagai cinta.

.  
.

Erika - solitude

Kuroyuri - love, curse

.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated ♥️


End file.
